Rabbids
Rabids Rabbids are considered dead people. They are the original people who were transformed when the sientists attempting to cure the Red Lung Virus, they are a mutated version of vampires. Rabids are what originally kill Allison Sekemoto. Rabids are like vampires, they usually hide at day and then come out at night. Of course there is certain exceptions, as Ezekiel (Zeke) tells Allison in The Immortal Rules. Rabids have a certain relationship with the vampires, since they are actually a very mutant version of them, created with their blood given to Maliachi Crosse and some other scientists. The Rabids are mindless creatures that only thrive for blood and destroying everything in their path. They can actually smell blood if they are close enough. At that time, they didn’t know whether the Rabids were the final effect of the Red Lung virus or if they were something new, but there was mass panic for both humans and vampires. Description Nearly pure white skin and stretched tightly across its bones. They look more skeleton than human. Their eyes are white orbs with no irises or pupils, just a blank, dead white, since they are dead. Pointed sharp teeth, the two oversize fangs extending outward like a snake’s. Meaning of Term The term rabid means uncontrolled and mindless, either in fear, hunger e.t.c. Rabids do not contract the Red Lung, however if bitten by one, the effect would be the spreading of the rabidism, a term used after the Rabids were created. This term referred to the sickness that the Rabids transmitted through their bite. Rabids act in packs, although they have no coordination whatsoever. Origin They seem to have originated in what we know as the United States, Washington DC, and from there, spread like wildfire through the remaining population. However Kannin makes it appear like it originated in New Covington. This presumption that Allie makes, is however incorrect. The origins of the Red Lung virus stretch all the way back to the capital of United Stated of North America this is what we call America. It appears that even though New Covington was the one with vampire patients. It shared the results with other labs, however the patients were created into the first human rabids. Ways of living They attack sometimes alone, but mostly in large numbers. They are like vampires in the sense of sleep. They claw their way in and claw their way out of the dirt and ground. They usually hunt at night but sometimes during the day as well. People used to think rabids lurked underground, in caves or abandoned tunnels, where they slept during the daylight hours and came out at night. Their main nest is in the abandoned underground secret lab in a mall. They have a fear of deep water and have a fear to fire just like vampires The Immortal Rules Rabids don't really have an important role in this book except at the beginning, when they kill Allison. Rabids do have appearances and Joe Archer is turned into one by mistake of Allison. The Eternity Cure The rabids do have a significant part to play, since they almost tear Allison and Jackal appart. The forever Song They play perhaps one of the most important roles on the saga. They were the key to start the Red Lung virus even more, and they were its undoing. Sarren planed in injecting a mutation of the Red Lung Virus on them. This mutation was a mutation that affected the vampires, humans and Rabids alike. Sarren injects them with Requiem and plans to take them on a boat to the refugees. Sarren uses rabids to finish of Kanin. In a matter of speaking, for Kanin willingly gives up his life to cure the infected rabids Category:Rabid